


What You Can Do For Your Government

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battlestar Galactica AU - Lee is now working for an advocacy group and he confronts Secretary Roslin about the government shutdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can Do For Your Government

"It's completely unconscionable, Madame Secretary - shutting down the government over a power struggle between the president and the Quorum," Lee Adama growls, trailing the politician into her office, slamming the door behind him.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disenchanted with the military, the former Captain mustered out, taking advantage of an "early out" program enacted to reduce personnel due to recent budget cuts. While he had always been fascinated with law and toyed with becoming a lawyer prior to enlisting, he decided he wanted to hit the ground running and make an impact now, not spend the next four years attending law school. 

Lee took a paid position with a small political activism group and spent the majority of his time lobbying politicians - being a voice for the voiceless and crusader for the needs of the common man. He had some success with the lower levels of government and the Quorum, but had been unable to gain access to the politicians that held the real power. The Secretary of Education was the only member of Adar's Cabinet even willing to speak to him. Although the position she held didn't allow her to do much to advance his causes, Lee found an ally in Laura Roslin and came to place great value in their professional relationship - and in the woman herself. 

Lee heard the whispers about Laura and Adar that floated between the politicos, but had yet to witness anything to confirm whether or not there is any truth to them. He could not fault the president if they are true. Laura is an exceptional woman - beautiful, passionate, intelligent, devoted - and has a pair of legs that could stop traffic. Yet, he can’t help but feel that Laura deserves better than being the president's mistress - to be hidden and devalued like that.

None of this is on his mind at the moment while he lets his frustrations loose on the Secretary. "This has been going on for weeks without any hope of a resolution in sight,” Lee rants. "With the ongoing shutdown, the people are suffering. They've lost access to vital services. They are defaulting on mortgages, about to loose their homes. Many are going hungry. If this continues much longer, there will be riots in the streets."

"I completely agree, Mr. Adama. I just don't know what you expect me to do about it," Laura states calmly, perching on the front of her desk, crossing her legs.

“SOMETHING! ANYTHING!,” he shouts, advancing aggressively until standing well in her personal space. Then, in a slightly lower register, he continues, “talk to the president, Laura. Make him understand. He’ll listen to you.”

Laura stiffens, eyes going cold and steely. “And, why would he do that, Mr. Adama? Because I’m frakking him?” she queries, voice low and angry.

“No…uh…that’s not,” Lee stammers, unable to find the words to take back the insinuation laden in his statement. Unwilling to leave it at that and risk losing the relationship he‘s established with Laura, he continues in a steady stream of consciousness, words leaving his mouth before he has a chance to consider them. “I didn’t mean…it’s just, you’ve been with him so long…and, uh…well…he’d be crazy not to if he got the chance.” Realizing what he said, Lee blushes furiously, eyes darting all around the office - anywhere but at the woman in front of him.

Not expecting those words to come out of the brash, idealistic, but oh-so-very handsome young activist in front of her, Laura barks out a short laugh, unable to contain herself. She must admit, it’s quite a thrill - sending a pleasurable tingle through her body that she thought long gone after she received her diagnosis of terminal breast cancer. 

Everything that has happened since that fateful day runs through her mind: the diagnosis; barely holding on to her position after resolving the teachers’ strike; her fall out with Adar and all the years she’d wasted falling in and out of his bed, watching as he changed from young and idealistic, wanting to change the world - not that different from the man currently before her, in fact - to the consummate politician, only concerned with himself and his power, not the people he served. Now, the latest crisis: the government shutdown. The people were finally finding out what Richard Adar is like when he doesn’t get what he wants - much as she had when she put an end to their affair, refusing all his further cajoling and advances. As such, her position as Secretary of Education has turned into a hollow placeholder - no power, no influence, just a warm body holding the seat until the next election.

The last few months have been nothing but constant stress, pain, fear, and frustration. Considering the limited time she has left, she decides to take a chance on Lee Adama - to see how far he’ll go. She has nothing left to loose and the new possibility of a very pleasant afternoon yet to be had. The Sean Ellison debacle was years ago, and she pegs Lee Adama as a different type…not merely hot for teacher.

Laura leans back on her desk, supporting herself on her hands behind her, and allows a lazy smile to cross her face. Looking Lee up and down, slowly, deliberately, and liking what she sees, she doesn’t speak until she meets his eyes. “Well, Mr. Adama,” Laura purrs, seductively, slowly uncrossing, and re-crossing her legs, “exactly how would you like your government to service you?”

Lee’s eyes widen, his lips parting, mouth suddenly dry. He knows where this is going; there is no mistaking that, but he isn’t sure how to proceed. He slowly moves forward, eliminating the brief space between them. Laura wets, then purses, her lips, looking at him expectantly, opening her legs for him to stand between, effectively pushing her skirt up her thighs. Determined to meet him halfway, she loops her arms around Lee’s neck and brings her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. His hands move to her waist, arousal growing, as he kisses her back and groans when her tongue demands entrance to his mouth, staking her claim. 

Laura’s kisses are hard, almost rough, but Lee can’t say that he doesn’t enjoy them. She breaks away, pulling his lower lip between her teeth and biting down, not bothering to soothe it afterwards. He feels her pulling his shirt out of his pants, hands running up his back, then around to attack his shirt buttons. He allows her to remove his shirt, then reaches for the buttons of her blouse, intending to do the same for her. Her hands cover his, and she silently shakes her head no. Slightly confused, Lee lets his hands drop as Laura runs hers across his chest, then over his nipples, leaning forward to take one in her mouth. Lee moans as she sucks, swirling her tongue over the hard nub; then his hips jerk reflexively when she bites down, hard. She repeats the action with the other nipple before he pulls her up for a kiss; harder and more passionate than before.

Lee moves his lips from Laura’s mouth, across her jaw, down her neck - kissing, sucking and nipping her skin, enjoying the way she hums her pleasure. He stops at her pulse point, sucking hard as he grips her hips tightly. She moans, loud and long, throwing her head back, and pushing her hips against him, gently rocking. When his lips hit the edge of her blouse, he presses his face against her chest, murmuring a plaintive “please.” Laura acquiesces, pushing his head away, quickly unbuttoning and removing her blouse. When Lee immediately moves to unhook her bra, she whispers, “Leave it, and be careful of the left one.” Lee looks into her eyes questioningly, seeing pain there behind the desire. Having no wish to share her painful secret and ruin this encounter, Laura pulls him back to her lips, kissing him soundly, moving his hand to her right breast and squeezing his fingers against it.

Taking the cue, Lee cups and squeezes Laura's breast, rolling his fingers around her erect nipple before returning his lips to her neck, kissing his way down and across her collarbone. Laura's hands push into his hair and clutch his head to her when he begins to mouth and suck her nipple through the lace of her bra. "Lee," she moans, arching her back, thrusting her chest further against him as he pushes her breast up past the cup of her bra to suck and nip without barrier. Lee sucks against the tender skin on the underside of her breast, hard enough to mark her, before sucking the nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and scraping his teeth across it. "Oh, don't stop," she breathes, rocking her hips rhythmically against him, choking off a high pitched whimper in the back of her throat.

Feeling a rush of urgent need as arousal courses through her body and settles in her core, Laura fumbles for Lee's belt buckle, intent on removing the remaining articles separating their bodies. Failing in her attempt, Laura runs her hands over the firm evidence of Lee's arousal, cupping him through his slacks. Distracted from his ministrations by her clever fingers, Lee starts when he feels Laura’s mouth at his ear. “I do believe you are overdressed, Mr. Adama,” she whispers enticingly, licking the shell of his ear and pulling the lobe in her mouth for good measure.

Lee starts stripping off the rest of his clothing like it is a gods-damned military order, which Laura finds both amusing and flattering as she watches, slipping off her panties. Laura can’t help the smirk that crosses her face as she looks her fill at the naked man before her, eyes fixing hungrily on his throbbing erection. She crooks her finger and Lee returns, pushing her skirt around her waist as his hand slides up her thigh and gently probes her entrance. “I’m more than ready, Lee. Just do it. Now,” she commands. Taking her at her word, Lee pulls her close and thrusts into her, seating himself fully in one long stroke, causing them both to moan. Laura wraps her legs around his hips, pushing him that much deeper, and arches against him, encouraging him to move. She pulls back and glares at him crossly when he remains still inside her. Lee arches his eyebrow and smirks, deciding that two can play her little game, as he now presses his mouth against her ear. “How do you want it, Madame Secretary?” he whispers. 

Laura intentionally clenches her inner muscles around him, causing him to jerk in response before answering. “Hard and fast,” she murmurs, turning her head to capture his lips.

Not willing to risk her further displeasure, Lee sets a fast pace, thrusting into her as deep as he can with each stroke; Laura meeting each thrust in counterpoint. Both feel the heat between them increase, the small office filled with the smell of sweat and desire and the sounds of flesh slapping flesh intermingling with their passionate cries.

What an sight they must make, Laura thinks, imagining the image if someone were to open her office door at this precise moment. Her half-dressed, spread across her desk, Lee’s bare ass, muscles flexing as he pumps between her legs, frakking her senseless - the heels of her stilettos digging into his ass, urging him on. Whether it is that visual or the overload of sensation, Laura feels the beginnings of her orgasm wash over her unexpectedly. She gasps loudly, and is unable to contain the guttural cry that leaves her as her full climax overtakes her - inner muscles convulsing as her body shudders, clinging to Lee both inside and out, lost in her own pleasure, but hoping he can prolong it. 

When she comes back to herself, Laura leans back on her elbows, enjoying watching Lee in all his glory, even though she doesn’t have enough energy to remain an active participant. She watches a bead of sweat roll down his chest, smiles as he still drops kisses against her skin from time to time. As he nears his release, Lee pulls her up by her hips, penetrating her deeper, and making her moan in delight. It’s been a lifetime since someone treated her so roughly, but Gods, does it feel good. Lee slams into her repeatedly, losing his rhythm, until his hips jerk erratically as he comes, a cry of her name on his lips.

Lee rests his forehead against Laura’s as he recovers, kissing her deeply before he pulls out of her and begins looking for his clothing - suddenly feeling uncomfortable that he is stark naked while she is almost fully dressed. Laura straightens herself up as Lee dresses, wondering how to end this with the least amount of awkwardness.

“Well,” she states when Lee turns towards her again, fully dressed. “We really should be going. I’m not even supposed to be here.” She graces him with a wink as she gestures to the door.

“After you, Madame Secretary, after you,” Lee insists, fully intending to enjoy the view of her walking away. He trails behind her slowly, out the door and down the stairs of the building - taking in the sight of the distinct, perhaps exaggerated, sway of her hips, flex of her calves, and firmness of her ass as she saunters away towards the Riverwalk. 

Turning to head in a different direction, Lee chuckles. Ask not what your government can do for you, ask what you can do for your government, he thinks, highly anticipating his next meeting with the Secretary.


End file.
